


The one with all the kisses

by Nina_17



Series: One Shot Drarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets, Drarry, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: Based on the show friends Season 5 Episode 2Where Harry makes a mistake and he has to think on his feet to fix it.





	The one with all the kisses

When Harry and friends started their last year of Hogwarts things were tense to start. The school had been remodelled after all the destruction. It was different in many ways. They now had only had two Dormitories, one for the girls and one for the boys. And they each had their own common rooms.

Added to all the classes they took to pass NEWTs, they also took a class on unity. They talked about thing that they all had in common, including the war. New friendships slowly started and most students became more tolerant towards others.

Harry formed a few more friendships. He also made sure to be friendly to everyone. He set the example by befriending his once nemesis Draco Malfoy. Although they were friendly towards each other when they were around others, when they were behind closed doors or anytime they were alone anywhere things were a whole different story.

When they realized that they liked each other, in a romantic, it didn’t take long until they were dating. Although they were quite friendly towards each other in public they didn’t think that their friends would understand, not after all the years of fighting. They did a good job hiding the relationship for months, at least until Harry messed up.

They had been sitting in the boy’s common room on a Friday afternoon when Harry remembered he was going to see Hermione so they could go over some notes for an exam. He got up and put his stuff in his bag. In an unintentional habit, he got up and gave Draco a kiss goodbye. He was pulling away when he remembered they were not alone. He stood up and smile and he then went around and kissed Blaise, Ron, Neville,  and Seamus on the mouth.

All five guys looked shocked as Harry walked out of the room. Draco looked over at their friends and was far more shocked as he saw money exchanging hands. Ron was smiling as the rest of them were putting galleons in his palms.

“He must have told you,” Seamus said in a huff.

“Actually no it was his lack of talking about Malfoy that clued me in,” Ron answered as he counted out half the stack and handed it to Blaise.

“I know what you mean,” Blaise said now with his own stack of galleons. Draco got up and looked at his ex-friends and flipped them off as he stormed out of the room. The four guys sat there laughing.


End file.
